That's Just The Way The Cookie Crumbles
by SixFingeredNerd
Summary: Ernie Keebler pines over Fudge Stripe, the most perfect girl in the entire bakery. Then, everything changes when she arrives on a rainy night.


The rain pounded heavily on Ernie Keebler's roof. It was a rainy, cold night, but Ernie didn't mind. He was inside, dry and comfortable... But his heart was still cold. It was cold from the open window of his life, letting in a breeze of loneliness, interrupted only by the clicking of a television remote.

Click. Click. Click.

Ernie nervously clicked through the different channels. Cooking. Action Movie. Bob Ross. Infomercial. Cartoon. Ernie looked at the TV with mild disgust when he saw the cartoon, and flipped to the next channel.

Romance Movie.

Ernie's heart jumped a bit, as he saw the slightly pixelated scene unfolding before his eyes. A woman and man were hugging each other, in the rain. "I've always, always loved you, Jason!" They kissed passionately, and Ernie looked at the far away screen longingly. If only the biggest crush of his lonely little life thought the same. Every time they were in the same class, Ernie would always steal quick glances at Fudge Stripe. How could he not? She was the sweetest, cutest girl in the bakery. She had long, chocolate colored hair, and had a saccharine smile that would make Ernie's disgusting heart melt whenever he caught it. Whenever she was with someone, even the worst person, she would treat that person with the same kindness and respect as if she was with her mother.

And she barely talked to him.

But what if she loved me back? Ernie thought.

It's naive to think you even have a chance, Ernie mentally chided himself. Of course she didn't love him. With her personality, with her being, well, her, there was no way he'd have a chance. Ernie looked at the happy couple on the television, kissing in the rain. Ernie desperately wished he was the man being happily hugged by the girl... By Fudge Stripe. He became lost in the screen, gazing at the happy couple, still in their passionate embrace. If only...

KNOCK.

Ernie heard a loud knock on the wooden door, and broke from his trance. He wiped his eyes, and stood up straight. "Oh, it must be a visitor!" He stretched a little bit, then hobbled to the door. "But why on such a horrid night?" He slid the lock open, and hesitantly opened the door. "Whoever you ar-" "Ernie! You ARE here!" Fudge Stripe happily exclaimed. Her dark brown eyes shined with happiness, although her cream colored hoodie and long pants were completely soaked from the rain. "My car broke down, and I thought I saw a gas station, so I started wandering around, and then I remembered you live in the area! And-" Ernie, for a second, wondered how she knew his address, then remembered. He put all of his personal information on his public Facebook profile, like a naive fool.

"So that's why I need to dry off here. Is that ok with you?" she said, rain still pelting her soggy hair. "Oh.. Uh, of course! Sure!" Ernie horribly stammered. "Here, come in quick. You're gonna get hypothermia! Take off your cold hoodie, I'll loan you-" Fudge Stripe giggled. "Don't worry about it, Ernie. I just need to, ya know..." She looked at the door. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't- I forgot.." Ernie, embarrassed, hopped to the side of the door so he wasn't blocking the entrance. Fudge Stripe quickly walked through the door, and looked for a place to dry off. "Wait! Let me go get-" Ernie scampered into the other room, grabbing as many towels as he could fit in his tiny hands, and ran back, offering them to her. Fudge Stripe quickly took the towels and began to wrap herself in them. "Oh, thank you Ernie. You're a lifesaver!" Ernie blushed like a NERD, and quietly said "Thank you..." She placed one of the towels on the couch, and sat on it. "So, what are you watching?" She looked at the TV, still playing the romantic movie. "W-well," Ernie begin to explain, sitting on the couch next to her. "Jason and Shelby are two star crossed lovers, and they're cursed, because-" "Can I watch it with you?"

"Wuh...Yes! Of course! I'd love to! It's almost over, but I think it's on Netflix..." Ernie activated his smart TV because he's a fortunate middle class citizen, and maneuvered around Netflix's menus. "There it is! Aaand..." Ernie began the movie, and sat back.

A few scenes in, Ernie looked to Fudge Stripe, and noticed she was shivering a bit. "Fudge Stripe, you're shivering!"

"I am? Well, I need to warm up more, then." Ernie nervously grinned, "You're a tough cookie! You can- eep." Ernie's revolting eyes widened as Fudge Stripe laid her head on his shoulder. Her damp hair fell onto his chest, every strand a blessing to Ernie's wretched heart. Ernie unnaturally jolted his head down, and looked at her. He found himself gazing into her soft, comforting eyes. She looked back up, with a cute smile. "Thank you, Ernie..." She murmured as they continued their mutual eye contact. "If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would've done..." And at that moment, Ernie did something that he fell asleep to the thought of every night:

He leaned down, and quickly kissed her forehead.

Ernie quickly realized the gravity of what they... no, he... just did. He just ruined what little potential, what little chance he had of... Wait, why was she smiling? "Finally, Ernie. Finally..." She smiled. "Fudge Stripe, oh my cookies, I love you, I love you so much..." Ernie began to cry a little bit. "You're such a good person, Fudge Stripe, you're so nice..." Ernie embraced Fudge Stripe, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"I've always, always loved you, Ernie."


End file.
